Ninhos escondidos Talvez
by FilhoteDeHades
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis,katie, Chris tem algo me comum... o que é?


Capitulo 1- Katie Gardner.  
>Bom depois daquele episódio que Travis me beijou não parei de pensar nele. Até a noite que eu o chamei escondido para os bosques foi mas ou menos assim:<br>Sai escondido do meu chalé em direção ao chalé 11, por sorte a janela de Travis estava aberta e bom o unico jeito de acorda-lo sem acordar o seu clone foi jogando uma pedra nele.  
>-Ai- ele disse olhando para mim- O que quer?<br>- Quero dar uma volta nos bosques mas não quero ir sozinha.  
>Mesmo no escuro seus olhos brilharam e ele pulou a janela.<br>Caminhamos em silêncio até o Punho de Zeus, e nos sentamos atras dele para ninguem nos ver, a boca dele estava a centimetros da minha e eu o beijei, até que me lembrei de uma coisa.  
>-Espera<br>-O que foi?  
>-Eu tenho um esconderijo subterrâneo aqui perto.<br>-E como você fez isso?  
>-Beckendorf e outros caras do chalé de Hefesto.<br>Desfiz um amontoado de folhas e vi uma passagem de terra , olhei para Travis e ele me olhou e eu o empurrei e caimos. Tomara que Beckendorf tivera tempo de instalar a luz.

Capitulo 2-Travis Stoll  
>Ser acordado pela menina que você gosta com uma pedra já é ruim, imagine ser empurrado dentro de um buraco.<br>Ao cair tateei as paredes em busca de um interruptor até que achei e rezei para que funcionasse e funcionou.  
>O lugar era espaçoso , havia uma cama inflavel coberta com lençois, um armario, banheiro com agua, um frigobar com comida, um fogão, tudo parecia uma mini casa, e eu poderia viver ali muito bem.<br>Fiquei parado para quem estava na cama,Katie me chamando,bom eu pulei encima dela, nem percebi que estava sem blusa bom mas Katie fez questão de tirar a dela, fiquei encima dela (não vou dizer o que aconteceu porque menores vão ver). Ela me olhou sorrindo e eu dei um beijo nela.  
>-Gostou?-eu disse<br>Ela riu. Colocamos a roupas e saimos do ninho.  
>-Bom quer dizer que somos namorados agora?<br>- Pode se dizer que sim.  
>E ela saiu correndo e eu fiquei refletindo aquelas palavras.<br>-Podemos fazer de novo amanha katie?- eu gritei  
>-Sim- ela gritou de volta.<p>

Capitulo 3- Katie Gardner.  
>Bom o dia foi um tédio eu estava animada para anoite...<br>Chegado anoite, repeti como acordar Travis so que com um galho.  
>-Custava me cutucar?<br>-Assim é mais divertido...  
>Caminhamos até atras do punho de Zeus e eu vi duas formas, acho que nos viram e param de fazer o faziam e eu quase cai de rir mas foi Travis que disse.<br>-Percy? Annabeth?  
>-Hã... Oi?- disseram.<br>Acenei de volta.  
>-Percy você não tem vergonha?- disse eu.<br>-Eu ia levar Annie para o meu ninho, não é o chalé.  
>-Uma pergunta foi Beckendorf que fez?<br>-Foi ,porque você também tem?  
>-Tenho.<br>-O que os 4 fazem ai- perguntou uma voz conhecida nas sombras.  
>-Clarisse e Chris?-dissemos nos quatro<br>-Problema? -disse Chris.  
>-Ja sabemos vocês tem um esconderijo que Beckendorf fez ne clarisse?-percy disse<br>-Sim.  
>-sera que eles tem um salão que os conecta?- perguntou annabeth<br>-Tem uma porta em cada um mas disseram para não abrir.- disse Clarisse  
>-Vamos ver- disse eu e Travis.<br>Todos nos encararam.  
>-Vocês estão namorando?<br>Fizemos que sim e todos riram.

Capitulo 4- Percy  
>Ser pego com a namorada não é nada legal, mas descobrir que não é o unico que tem uma casa escondida é otimo.<br>Clarisse nos levou a toca dela, e por incrivel que pareça não havia arma nenhuma apenas moveis comuns, uma cama inflavel era igual o meu a não ser a decoração que era vermelha. Ela abriu a porta identica a minha e nos deparamos com um salão imenso com mais duas portas. Abrimos uma que dava no ninho de Katie e outra que dava no meu.  
>-Bom isso quer dizer que somos vizinhos de toca?<br>-Logico,persiana.  
>-Eu gostaria de morar aqui...- disseram todos.<br>- Fazemos aqui nossos chalés de fim de semana só nos seis-disse eu  
>Todos concordaram.<br>-Mas se vamos passar muito tempo aqui temos que arrumar.-disse chris  
>-Amanha vamos para New York para comprar tudo.-disse annabeth<br>-Dinheiro?- clarisse e katie perguntaram  
>Todos nos olhamos para Travis.<br>-Posso assaltar a loja do acampamento agora mesmo.  
>-Então vai logo-disse clarisse<br>E ele se foi .

Capitulo 5- Clarisse  
>-Pera ai quer dizer que Beckendorf construiu isso tudo?-perguntei<br>-Sim mas tão rapido- disse annabeth  
>-Eu vou ver o resto do salão. Chris vem comigo?<br>E eu sai pelo salão achei planos, ferro,pedras . Voltei para onde a maioria estava.  
>-Oque achou?- katie perguntou<br>- Planos, ferro pedras tudo isso.  
>- Ele queria fazer um grande projeto.-annabeth suspirou<br>-Bom mas amanha vamos a procura de moveis ne?-disse percy  
>E Travis chegou por uma das portas.<br>-Consegui, temos o suficiente.  
>-Quanto-Chris perguntou<br>-Uns 150.000, consegui roubar o dinheiro do cofre da Casa Grande.  
>-Não você não fez isso.<br>-Ainda tem mais 459.000 lá.  
>-Bom eu vou dormir aqui hoje. -Disseram percy e annabeth<br>-eu tambem-disse katie e travis  
>-Bom o que nos resta e ficar... E Percy o que tem na mochila?-disse eu reparando na mochila abarrotada.<br>-Hãm... Nada  
>Eu corri atras dele para pegar a mochila.<br>-Hum... Vamos ver: Roupas, sapatos- eu começei a rir pegando um pacotinho vermelho- hoje promete né? Uma garrafa de coca, pera ai, tem champanhe aqui?  
>Ele corou e todos riram.<p>

Capitulo 5- Clarisse  
>-Pera ai quer dizer que Beckendorf construiu isso tudo?-perguntei<br>-Sim mas tão rapido- disse annabeth  
>-Eu vou ver o resto do salão. Chris vem comigo?<br>E eu sai pelo salão achei planos, ferro,pedras . Voltei para onde a maioria estava.  
>-Oque achou?- katie perguntou<br>- Planos, ferro pedras tudo isso.  
>- Ele queria fazer um grande projeto.-annabeth suspirou<br>-Bom mas amanha vamos a procura de moveis ne?-disse percy  
>E Travis chegou por uma das portas.<br>-Consegui, temos o suficiente.  
>-Quanto-Chris perguntou<br>-Uns 150.000, consegui roubar o dinheiro do cofre da Casa Grande.  
>-Não você não fez isso.<br>-Ainda tem mais 459.000 lá.  
>-Bom eu vou dormir aqui hoje. -Disseram percy e annabeth<br>-eu tambem-disse katie e travis  
>-Bom o que nos resta e ficar... E Percy o que tem na mochila?-disse eu reparando na mochila abarrotada.<br>-Hãm... Nada  
>Eu corri atras dele para pegar a mochila.<br>-Hum... Vamos ver: Roupas, sapatos- eu começei a rir pegando um pacotinho vermelho- hoje promete né? Uma garrafa de coca, pera ai, tem champanhe aqui?  
>Ele corou e todos riram.<p>

Capitulo 6-Annabeth  
>-Então que tal irmos dormir?-disse eu inocente<br>-Gostei da ideia-disse Katie animada.  
>- Antes-disse Percy- Quero avisar que se ouvirem algo do meu ninho não nada...<br>-Privacidade é bom...-disse chris olhando para Clarisse de um jeito convidativo.  
>E cada casal foi para seu quarto.<br>-E você moçinho vamos ter uma conversinha- eu disse para Percy.  
>-Estou louco para começar<br>E nos deitamos e não me lembro de mais nada a não ser de mim olhando Percy.  
>Acordei cedo eu acho,Percy dormia, e resolvi ver o lugar. Abri a porta e me dou com Clarisse e Katie fazendo o mesmo, ambas as três de lingeré, e sussurando e saimos para andar fazendo as contas de que precisariamos.<br>- Como foi a noite?- perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.  
>-Diferente- respondemos rindo.<br>-Como vamos sair do acampamento sem sermos vistos?  
>- Improvisaremos.<br>Eu estava pensando na possibilidade de usar barras de ferro para alguma coisa...

Capitulo 7- Chris Rodriguez  
>Tive a melhor noite da minha vida.<br>Sai do ninho encontro Percy caido na porta do seu "quarto" meio acordado, seu rosto todo marcado, um chupão no pescoço, o cabelo estava em todas as direçoes. Ouvi a outra porta abrir,Travis estava pior, ele parecia chapado, e estava igual a Percy em outros aspectos so que com o rosto marcado de rosa em vez de vermelho.  
>-Ei vagabundo acorda-disse eu sacudindo Percy.<br>-O...oi-ele disse-Travis você esta ridiculo  
>-É eu sei.<br>-O que os moleques fazem fora da cama?-disseram vozes na escuridão.  
>Era Katie,Annabeth e Clarisse e elas estavam lindas tanto que vi Travis arregalar os olhos.<br>-Nada annie...-disse percy se levantando rapidamente  
>Elas riram. Deixem-me explicar cada uma lembrava um animal,Clarisse me lembrava uma raposa, Katie um coelho e Annabeth um pavão.<br>-Os três para cama ou dormem no chão hoje.-ameaçou clarisse.  
>E nos fomos deitar.<br>No quarto fui recebido digamos, aos beijos...

Capitulo 8- Travis  
>Bom ao acordar tivemos que bolar um plano para não precisarmos responder interrogatório. Resolvemos usar o lago de canoagem.<br>-Bom e agora como chegamos?  
>- Pegasos?<br>-Pode ser  
>Percy assobiou e seis pegasos apareceram, montamos e saimos.<br>Percy mandou nos deixarem num beco afastado perto do shopping.  
>-Bom temos todo tempo do mundo.<br>-Que tal comermos antes?-sugeri  
>-Tudo bem-disseram<br>Fomos ao Mc donalds mais proximo e comemos.

Capitulo 9- Percy  
>Depois de comer fomos ao shopping , combinamos de nos encontrar no estacionamento.<br>Eu estava com Annabeth , estavamos andando e eu encontro uma pessoa que eu nem lembrava que existia, Matt Sloan.  
>-Ora vejam só se não é o Percy Fracassado Jackson e você moça?<br>-Matt Sloan, ainda traumatizado daquele dia?  
>-E quem é a moça?-ele disse impaciente<br>-Annabeth Chase, namorada de Percy ,e cuidado como me trata.  
>- Você namorada desse atrasado?- ele disse rindo- não acredito como uma garota linda e gostosa foi se apaixonar por esse fracassado?<br>Ele começou a passar a mão em Annabeth e eu tive que dar um soco nele.  
>-Por isso que eu gosto dele, e fracassado ele tem mais coragem que você.-disse annie colocando o pé no peito dele-Vamos cabeça de alga<br>-Vamos sabidinha- disse eu dando um selinho nela- e Matt vai passar a mão na mulher de outro.  
>E saimos, para terminar o que começamos<p>

Capitulo 10- Clarisse  
>Bom eu e Chris andavamos pelo lugar, não muito animados quando Chris teve a otima ideia de me comprar lingeré mas eu o fiz entrar no provador comigo o que deixou a vendedora desconfiada. Acho que a cada cinco uma eu gostava e o Chris ria até eu vestir uma nele né.<br>Comprei para o meu ninho lençois novos, radio, e alguns acessorios.  
>-Clarisse posso perguntar o que achou de ontem?<br>-Eu adorei e pode ficar tranquilo amor.  
>Ele riu.<br>- Queria ver como você ficaria de vestido- ele sussurrou  
>Quis mata-lo mas vi Katie e Travis logo em frente e corri em direção a eles,graças aos deuses.<br>-Já planejaram a noite de hoje- perguntaram  
>-Já sim e vocês?<br>-Também Travis ganhou ate uma roupa nova para mim estragar...  
>-Você também katie<br>-Ok vocês viram a Annabeth e o Persiana?  
>-Não estavamos indo para o estacionamento.<br>Do nada o casal que faltava aparece e fomos para o estacionamento pegar os pegasos

Capitulo 11- Katie  
>Chegamos ao acampamento e ficamos nos bosques,Travis me pegou no colo assim que descemos, os outros foram colocar suas coisas nos ninhos e eu e Travis descemos. E eu quis comer cereal.<br>-Não eu não vou pegar cereal para você  
>- Por Favor<br>-Não.  
>-Esquece o cereal e vem aqui amor.<br>E eu estava preparando uma surpresa, peguei a camisa que eu havia dado para ele e vesti, não abotoei nem nada, tirei o sutiã e o shorts. Ele me viu e babou m  
>-O que é isso katie?<br>-Um agrado, vem aqui deixa eu tirar essa calça.  
>Ele chegou mais perto e eu tirei a calça dele, ate que BUMMM! eu começei a provocar ele até que eu vi ele vindo encima de mim, tirando minha calçinha com a boca mesmo, e assim aconteceu de novo ele parecia nervoso isso eu sabia...<p>

Capitulo 12-Travis  
>É eu estava nervoso, mas não era por Katie e sim pelos berros no ninho ao lado o que provavelmente seria uma briga e como Clarisse e Chris não estavam sobrou Percy e Annabeth.<br>-Não precisava exagerar tanto Annabeth- gritava Percy  
>- Então faz melhor<br>Silêncio depois de ouvir a porta bater. Ok eles tinham brigado e ninguem sabia a não ser Katie e eu.  
>-Percy e Annabeth brigaram , de novo-eu disse<br>-Vamos avisar Clarisse,rápido- ela me respondeu.  
>Achar Clarisse foi facil, o que demorou foi o plano, vimos os dois brigados saindo do bosque aos berros, fiquei torcendo para que não se matassem...<br>-Ok esse vai ser o plano-começou Clarisse-Vocês dois os chamam e eu os amarro.  
>-Depois-continuou Katie- levamos eles para um dos ninhos e deixamos eles<br>lá ate se resolverem.  
>Um pensamento me veio a cabeça: Connor.<br>-Ai deuses. Prometi a Connor que iriamos aprontar com o chalé de Niké hoje.  
>-E você sumiu,Travis-disse uma voz<br>Deuses, fudeu, me virei e Connor estava atras de mim me encarando.  
>-C-c-connor eu posso explicar.<br>Ele se foi antes que eu pudesse começar.  
>-Ele supera-disse Clarisse.<br>-Agora voltando ao plano. Vamos começar.

Capitulo 13-Annabeth  
>Eu e Percy brigamos pelo mesmo motivo de novo,quem fazia melhor as coisas e dessa vez por causa de brigadeiro,bom mas não foi pior com o que ia por vim definitivamente.<br>Primeiro fui atraida até os bosques por Katie e Travis.  
>Segundo Clarisse me amarrou.<br>E tudo ficou preto...  
>Acordei no ninho de percy amarrada a ele pela cintura e com as mãos amarradas.<br>-Vão ficar ai até se acertarem. -disse Clarisse  
>-Não aguento nem ficar cinco minutos com ele-disse eu.<br>Percy sorriu para mim, ele queria fazer as pazes isso eu sabia. Clarisse saiu e desconfiei que ela havia fechado todas as saidas.  
>-Ótimo estou presa aqui com você...<br>-Não é tão ruim assim annie.  
>Fizemos um esforço enorme para poder levantar do chão e quando consegui eu procurei algo para desatar minhas mãos e vi que haviam tirado tudo que pudesse cortar do ninho.<br>Percy olhava para o nada.  
>-Se você não tivesse feito aquele escandalo não estariamos aqui.<br>- ok eu exagerei. Mas não quero mais brigar annie.  
>-Nem eu ...<br>Clarisse deve ter planejado que se resolveriamos sem tapas.  
>Percy passou os braços sobre meu pescoço e me beijou.<br>Me senti mas leve em todos os sentidos. Percy fez questão de beijar meu pescoço, e as amarras se desfizeram como magica.  
>-Como?<br>- Esqueça isso sabidinha...  
>Uma musica me percorreu meu corpo : You make me feel...<br>**La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<strong>

**[Verse 1]  
>Girl I've been all over the world<br>Looking for you  
>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve<br>And you're overdue**

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be**

**[Sabi]  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You, you make me feel that<strong>

**[Verse 2]  
>Get a little closer to me girl<br>And you'll understand  
>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need<br>Well, then I'm your man**

**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be**

**[Sabi]  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<strong>

**Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like**

**[Chorus]**

**You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<strong>

**Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<strong>

**La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<strong>

Capitulo 14- Percy  
>-Percy seu vagabundo acorda- dizia Travis batendo no meu rosto.<br>Annabeth estava ao meu lado dormindo ela usava uma blusa negra e shorts e eu uma camisa desabotoada e cueca.  
>-Bom nada de manchas dessa vez- concordou Chris.<br>-O que que aconteceu?  
>-Nada, você e annabeth se acertaram.<br>Minha cabeça latejava, minha boca estava amarga.  
>-E vocês ficaram inconsientes.<br>-Quanto tempo?  
>-Uma hora e meia.<br>-E como eu e Annabeth trocamos de roupas?  
>-Ja os encontramos assim...<br>Nem lembrava o que havia ocorrido, so seu que eu havia brigado com Annabeth.  
>-Alguem topa dormir aqui hoje denovo?-perguntou Clarisse.<br>-Para mim tanto faz-respondemos todos menos Travis  
>-Acho que vou voltar para o chalé hoje.-confessou<br>-Connor? Cara ele não vai ligar.  
>Ele sorriu e aceitou ficar.<br>Bom tomara que ninguem descubra... 


End file.
